Digimon Zero Two: War time
by manofpower5952
Summary: The sequel to Is It Love. A new enemy has appeared, he even made Patamon revert back into a egg! The digidestened are going back to war, will they win, or will all be lost? There is only on way to find out, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: there are no happy endings.

In a chamber far beneath the crust of Earth a figure shrouded in black with his hands stretched far over his hooded head chanted words that would be impossible for anyone but him to follow. The sounds of his strange chanting reverberated of the bare stone walls of the circular room. In front of the man lay a black onyx table. Upon which rest 12 white digi-eggs. As the figure continued to chant tendrils of black crept onto all the eggs in turn. The black lines started to make intact designs on each, but not one is the same. The man chanted and chanted, seemingly appearing to have reached the zenith of whatever spell he was weaving. As the last words left the figure the digi-eggs all started to gain a new color, but the black designs stayed. Red, blue, green, white, pink, these colors each found digi-eggs to meld with. The figure's evil dead done he gathered the digi-eggs up with the help of two acolytes who entered the room from a door that blends in with the surrounding masonry. Without uttering any words the three left with the digi-eggs.

**Three weeks later. **

"**No, no, no, no." Gatomon sobbed, rocking back and forth on Davis's floor, hugging Patomon's digi-egg to her small cat like frame. TK, Davis, and Kari as well as there digimon wear the only ones present at the time. They ear in a medium sized room, with three windows. Two on the west side, and a small one in the north, just above the couches. The furniture was black for the couches and the loveseat and the throat pillows wear a dark rich red. The couch was underneath a window and the loveseat was agents a wall without any windows. The carpet was kept clean from any dirt and was as white as the peck of Mt. Fuji on the coldest winter's night. A blood red rug occupied the center of the room with the couch and a lamp resting on it. TK walked over and sat next to Gatomon, his back agents a wall, sitting next to the couch.**

"**He will be okay Gatomon, I just know it. This has happened to him before, and he was as good as before when he hatched." "But, it is my fault!" The cat said in a hushed voice as she rocked back and forth.**

"**No it's not!" Yelled a small humanoid dragon. "It was not your fault! So instead of mopping and crying **

**Why don't we figure out who attacked us and go get him!" "Veemon!" Shouted a darker skinned boy, one who wore goggles on his head. " No, Davis, he's right. I should be trying to find who did this. We might have a new enemy and we should go find him with the time Patamon gave me!" With that Gatomon got up off her butt and walked to the door. **

" **So, wear are you going?" A young girl with light skin, and a pink and white shirt asked. ' I am going to go and find and kill who ever did this!" "So, you are going to take a digi-egg to go find a villain of unknown power and skill, and we also don't know wear he is." Kari gently scolded. "Gatomon, that is something Davis and Vee would do." The boy in the saggy hat said. Gatomon blushed a deep shade of red and walked over to a black couch and put her head in her paws. " It's okay Gatomon, we are all mad, and we all want justice for what happened, and we will get it too! Kari said as she sat next to her partner and placed a hand around her shoulder and pulled her close. TK stood up from wear he was sitting on the floor. "We have to call the others. We have a new enemy that we don't know anything about! Call the others so we can make a plan!" Davis walked over from wear he was sitting, with Veemon in toe. " I have a plan for all of you, lets go find who did this and kick his butt!" "I second that!" Veemon said in a happy tone. " Vee, Davis! We cant look blindly thru the city and the digital world, and what would you so if you found our enemy? We know they are strong! We need to think it out!" Shouted a angry TK. " Well we cant sit her waiting for him to pick us off!" Davis said angrily. "Well we cant just deliver ourselves to him!" Davis grabbed the collar of TK's shirt and roughly pushed him agents the wall, making his hat fall off. **

" **That's enough of this! TK is right, but so are you Davis. Now let him go." A angry Kari said as she held Gatomon. With a huff Davis released TK and sat on a arm chair by the front door. TK, still looking mad walked out of the room. " What is his problem?" Davis asked. "His problem is his partner has been reconfigured by a unknown enemy! I bet he's itching to go and get who ever did this, but he knows we have to be careful!" Kari said as she stood up and walked over to wear Davis was sitting. "Now go and apologies to him." "But" No buts, go apologies to him now!" "Okay, I will." Davis said in a small voice." with a grunt he got up and went to find TK. He found TK on the outside balcony. The city below was sparkling as if someone decided to drop billions of diamonds, rubes, sapphires and emeralds in the sun's ay, so that each and everyone sparkled in a way that could only be described as magnificent. The balcony they stood upon, a couple of stories up off the ground was simply furnished with a small table and a couple lawn chairs which rested underneath a big blue umbrella. " Hey, TK, can we talk ?" "Ya, what ever." Davis walked over to wear TK was looking out and leaned ageist the wall. "Hey man, I sorry, it just that this is kinda annoying, you know." " You think it's annoying? How do you think I fill?" TK said as he looked out towards the city. " Well man we both don't like what is going on, we might end up having to save the world again, and it just so frustrating. I am sorry for yelling thou." " Ya, me too, I am just worried about Patomon, you know. I don't know how he will be when he hatches." Davis held out his fist and TK hit it with his. " Well man, Patomon will be fine, I just know it." Davis said as he and TK walked back to the others. **

"**So, did you call the others yet Kari?" Davis asked as he walked into the room. " Ya, almost all of them are on there way, Meme and Ken cant make it thou." Kari said as she sat down next to gatomon. The first to arrive was Joe, his glasses slightly crooked, and his clothes crumpled, as if he had left somewhere in a rush. The last to arrive was Cody and Armidillomon. When at last everyone had arrived and was on the couch or floor Kari began to speak. **

" **Guys, we might have a new enemy, Gatomon, Veemon, and Patamon wear attacked earlier to day."**

"**So, wear is Patamon?" Hawkmon, a bird type digimon asked. " Ya, I was wondering too." Hawkmon's partner, Yolei, said. **

"**That's the worst of the news. He was reverted back into a digi-egg when they wear attacked." TK said as he held out Patamon's dig-egg for everyone to see. "Oh, no, not again, I am so sorry TK." Matt, TK's older brother said. **

"**We need a new line of defense guys. We need to gather any and all information, we need to patrol the city and the digital world, we cant let ourselves be caught unaware, as we all know to well the consequences can be dire." Davis got up from ear he was sitting on the loveseat. " We are going to need half of us to keep the city safe, to make shore no one else is attacked, the rest of us will look for information in the digital world. Kari has made a list of who is with who and wear and when we go out whether patrolling the city or digital world, everyone is not going out everyday, so other people can rest. We will be going out two maybe three times a week. But someone will be out everyday. Kari has made groups of two. Matt and tai will be partners, Ken and me will be partners, Joe you will be with Mimi, Izzy, you will be with Sora. TK will be with Cody, and last but no least Kari will be with Yolei." Davis finished. "Thank you Davis." Kari said. Davis took his place on the love seat. "We pared everyone up with the person that your digimon can DNA digivolve with, excluding you older digi-destined except Matt and Tai."**

"**Hold on little sister" Tai said, " Agumon and Gabumon cant digivolve that far anymore, they cant become Omnimon anymore." "Yes, I know, but maybe by some luck you two will recover the power for your digimon to evolve to the last levels again, and even if it you two don't you guys still work well together." Kari said." Tai settled down. **

"**Okay People, WE START TOMORROW!" Kari yelled, and everyone else cheered.**


	2. Tai and Matt's mission

**Chapter Two-Tai and Matt's mission **

The black shrouded man stood in the center of a ring of shadow digimon. The man seemed happy; he had a gleeful tone in his voice as he talked. Patamon, you have done well, you may not have got rid of all the digimon in that home but you still got rid of your double. It has helped our cause, more digimon have joined our cause because of the defeat of you double. In this room, the room of your creation, of all of your creation." He said as he gestured to the surrounding digimon, "our cause will come true, soon we will be rid of not just the digi- destined, but that whole infectious world that they live in." The man laughed, and the digimon looked upon him with vicious glee.

**With the digi-destined at Davis's home**

"Tai, Matt, I think it would be best if you two went to the digital world today to see what information you can get, and everyone else you know what to do" Kari said to all of the digi-destined who gathered in the living room sitting on couches and the floor. "Kari, we need you to open a digiport for us." Tai asked after everyone dispersed. "Umm, ya okay big brother, wears Matt, because I need you four to leave as soon as possible." "Oh, he had to grab a few things; he said he would meet us at the school." Tai and Kari started towards the door with there digimon beside them, "Hey, Tai, can we get something to eat first, I'm feeling hungry. " Agumon asked as they walked out of the door. "Agumon, we'll pick up some food in the digi-world okay?" "Fine, but we have to hurry!"" Agumon complained as they slipped into an ally as to not to be seen. "Agumon, we will be there when we get there." Tai said to his partner. The digi-destined walked into an open street and started to run towards another ally as not to be seen. "Ya but I'm hungry now!" Agumon complained as they ran into the ally. "Agumon, you're acting like a child!" "Hey, Kari, wear is Gatomon?" Agumon asked as they looked out of the end of the ally to see if anyone was around. "I asked her to do something in the digital world." Kari said. "Its clear, run, it's a state shot to the school." The digi-destined ran while nobody was looking and made it to the school grounds without being seen. "Kari, if Gatomon is in the digi world, why send us?" Tai wondered as they walked into the school. The three did not talk again until they wear at the door to the computer lab. "Guys, last night a digimon contacted me on my computer and told me a few things, I sent Gatomon to see if they wear true." "Then why send us?" "Because she is following what might be a solid lead, I want you four to find any and see where they go, this way we might find out more. Also I want to see if you can find proof of this lead as well." The three went into the lab and sat down to wait for Matt and Gabumon. "How long should we take?" Tai asked as they waited. "As long as you need" Kari said as they waited. "How much longer will they be I'm starving!" Wined Agumon "Well we can leave and make you wait longer Agumon." Matt said as he walked into the room. "That's not funny, I'm starving!" Cried Agumon, Laughing Matt said "Well we should be on our way now hu?" with that Kari pointed her digivice at a computer and said "Digiport open!" The port on the computer opened. "Tootle loo boys; try to find out what you can." Kari said as the four jumped into the digital world. The four popped out in a forest within walking distance of a small town." Can we eat now?" Agumon asked. "Ya, let's go to that town and pick up supplies." Tia said. "Hold on" Matt interrupted, "I have some food, we can eat before we go on." Matt said as he took out a few boxes of food. "Sounds good matt, I'm feeling hungry too, and I think we should feed Agumon before he eats one of us." Gabumon said. "Okay, let's eat then!" Tai said happily. The four sat down and Matt passed out a boxed lunch to everyone. They sat in a clearing near a forest there was grass and small pink and orange flowers dotting the filled. A gust of wind raced over the small filled and the grass and flowers appeared to bow to the power of the wind. With the scent of flowers in the air and a rippling effect going thru the grass and flowers, they wear having a pleasant lunch. "So, do you think we will find anything about the attack?" Matt asked to nobody in general. "Maybe, but I think Kari and Gatomon might be onto something." "What do you mean Tai?" Matt asked. Tai told Matt what Kari told him about the digimon contacting her thru her computer and sending Gatomon into the digital world. "So, Tai why does she want us hear?" With his mouth full Tai said "Funny, I asked the same thing, she hopes we might find out something more or find proof of what that digimon said I guess." Matt ate the last of his food and laid down, his arms behind his head. "I wonder why she didn't go with her." "Me too, I guess I will ask her when we see her." Tie said as he gave his leftovers to Agumon. "Well guys, we should be on our way to that town down there." Matt said, Tai stood up, "Ya your right, we need to get going if we want to be back before my next birthday." Tai said. "The four cleaned up there picnic grounds because they didn't want to litter. The two digi-destined and there partners walked towards the forest, looking more sinister and darker with every step they took towards it. "Umm, Agumon, did the forest always look like that?" Tai asked, after a brief pause Agumon said "I've never traveled thru this forest, but I have been down in the village before and the forest didn't look like this. If I remember correctly the digimon in that village get most of their food from this forest and they get there water in the spring from melt off from some mountains we can't see from hear as well as several underground springs." Agumon said as they stood at the foot of the forest. "I don't see how they could of got any food from hear, the only living things I see in hear are the trees, the rest looks dead." Matt said as he looked out upon the close packed bone white trees with pale green leaves. A uncountable number of dead bushes and plants wear littering the ground, a horrible fire hazard, and vines, even paler than the leaves upon the trees, climbed to the canopy of the trees. "We can't light any fires can we?" Tai asked nobody in general. "I'm bot worried about fire as much as getting caught in there after dark." Matt said to the group." Well we better leave now if we don't want to have to camp out there during the night." Agumon said to everyone. The group of four started their journey into the forest. "So how long do you think it will take us to get out of this forest?" Agumon asked as they walked thru the depressing forest. "Well, if we don't stop to rest, we should get out of hear a hour or two before sun down." Tai said. "Well I don't plan on taking a nape in hear, that's for shore." Matt said while looking around there surroundings. The group walked in dead silence for some time until they heard a loud cracking sound, the type you would expect if a 25 meter long bone broke. They stopped walking and took a formation, humans back to back and digimon in front of their partners. As they stood waiting for an attack, a tree fell a little way off. They stood at attention for a few minutes, waiting for an attack, but when none came they relaxed. They started to walk again. "I wonder what knocked that tree down." Agumon said as they walked. "Me too, I hope it's not something we have to fight, we might not be strong enough. " Tai said. "I think we should go find Geni after we see what is going on hear." Matt said. "Ya, I think he's right." Gabumon said "Ya I agree to, if anyone knows what is going on here, it would be Geni." Tai said. They walked awhile in silence until they came up to the tree that was knocked down. "It looks like it was hit by lighting!" Agumon said "Maybe it did, we're lucky the whole forest didn't burn down." Matt said. "Hey, guys, look at this!" Tai said as he inspected the inside of the tree. "I think it might be bone marrow!" Matt and the digimon went to wear Tai was inspecting the tree. "I think your right" Matt said "These trees are bones?" Agumon said in disbelief. "Ya I think it is" Gabumon said. "Come on guys; the faster we get out of hear the better." Tai said. The four kept on walking until finally they reached the end of the forest. "I don't see anyone out in the city." Tai commented when they had a good view of the city. "Maybe we just can't see them yet." Agumon said to the group. The four began to move down towards the town. "So, do you think anyone is in the village?" Tia asked Agumon. "Well when I was hear it was a thriving place, the people wear well feed and everyone had a home and job, I don't see why they would just get up and go." The group walked for a little bit until they reached the outskirts of the town. "It's too quiet; there should be someone out right?" Matt said as they examined the empty streets. "Well I remember that this village's streets hade people selling things, kids playing and bathing, I don't know what happened to it." The group looked around the single story stone huts with hay on the roofs as installation. The homes wear lined up in neat rows until the street broke off, then the homes would dot that street and the continuation of the last one. Shower stalls wear on the side of some of the huts, made from thin planks of a dark type of wood, some had doors some did not. All of the home homes had an outhouse in the back and a sink. For the homes without a shower there is a public bathhouse, filled with shower stalls without doors or curtains, privacy is something that you would not find hear. "What, no indoor plumbing?" Tai said as they walked down a street looking for any sign of life. "Well, the digimon who wear hear did not have much money, but at least everyone had a job and a home and a way to feed their families." Agumon said "Hey, do any of you smell that?" Gabumon said, everyone stopped walking, "Ya, I think its smoke!" Matt said. Everyone looked up to see wear the smoke was coming from, and then they saw it, a lone chimney releasing a steady stream of smoke. Without a word they all moved towards the home, one that looked like any other with no shower. When they reached the door Matt said "Do you think whoever is in hear will be friendly?" "Maybe, but we have to find out what happened to this place." Tai said. "Well I guess you're right." Matt replied and knocked on the door. When the door did not open Agumon called out "Wear not going to hurt you, we are just looking for information." When still no answer came Tai tried, Please let us in and tell us what happened here, we want to try and fix it." That coxed a response from who was living inside; the door opened and reveled a small Palmon family. "Are you telling the truth? That you are going to try to fix this place?" the Palmon asked. "Yes we are." Agumon answered. "Please, come in." With that the four went into the little hut to get some answers.


End file.
